


The laundry card

by Tina908



Series: Adam Raki Pairings [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asperger Syndrome, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Adam needs to get his laundry card back from Beth but it’s not Beth who opens the door.-The door was ripped open and an angry looking man stood before him. “Yes?” the man growled.-
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Series: Adam Raki Pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	The laundry card

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in this fandom and English is not my first language so yes there is going to be mistakes. Sorry but that’s how it is.  
> I don’t like Beth. So I am never going to be nice to her. If you don’t like it. Don’t read.

Beth hadn’t given Adam his card to the washers back yet and he needed it. It was laundry day tomorrow so he had to get it back. That’s why he nervously made his way up to Beth’s apartment.

When he reached the right door he lifted his hand to knock two times and then put it down and started tapping on his legs.

Minuets passed and he was about to knock again when the door was ripped open and an angry looking man stood before him. “Yes?” the man growled.

* * *

Nigel had just decided to go back to sleep after looking at the clock. 8 am was way to early to get up but his plans was interrupted by someone knocking on the door of his chosen girl of the night.

Groaning, he pushed himself up and out of bed. Deciding that whoever the fuck was at the door could at least wait until he had taking a god damn piss first, he made his way to the bathroom.

Then making his way to the door, yanking it open before putting his face in an angry scrawl. Hoping to make whoever dared to disturb him, pissing themself from fear.

“Yes?” He growled.

When Nigel finally got a look at the boy standing before him, he had to draw in a breath. Nigel had never seen any one that beautiful before.

The boy was slightly shorter than Nigel and at least a decade younger, if not more. He was pale and had small brown curls on top of his head. His eyes never really looked at Nigel so it was hard to decide what color they were but Nigel was pretty sure it was somewhere between grey and blue.

“You’re not Beth.” The boy stated in a flat monotonous voice.

“I’m Nigel. Who the fuck are you?” Nigel asked and crossed his arms before leaning on the door frame.

“I’m Adam. Adam Raki. I’m looking for Beth. I need the laundry card she borrowed.” Adam answered with his still flat voice.

“Bethany is sleeping, gorgeous.” Nigel purred.

“My name is not gorgeous. It’s Adam. I just told you that.” Adam said with a frown.

“Of course, darling. I’m just calling you gorgeous because that’s what you are. I am simply stating a fact.”

“Oh. Okay then. Could you please get Beth? I need to get the card.” Adam asked.

“Yeah, sure but on one condition, darling.” Nigel said with a smug smile.

“What condition?” The frown was back on Adams beautiful face.

“You go on a date with me.” Nigel said.

“A date? Are you making fun of me? Is this a joke?” Adam asked. Looking upset.

“No no, darling.” Nigel was quick to reassure. Never wanting to see that look on his beautiful Adam ever again. “I want to go on a date with you.”

Adam looked relived then before his face when’s back to being neutral. “Okay then. I’ll go on a date with you but it has to be at my place because I don’t like eating a lot of food. The texture is wrong.”

“Of course, gorgeous. Whatever you want.” Nigel agreed easily. “I’ll go get your card now.”

Nigel went back inside to the bedroom. “Hey Britney, wake up” Nigel said before kicking the bed. “Adam needs his laundry card back.”

On the bed Beth jump up, looking tiredly around. “What?” She asked confused.

“Come on Bianca. Get that small brain of yours working. Adam needs his fucking laundry card back.”

“My name is Beth.” Beth said frowning.

“Who cares Bella. I sure as hell, fucking don’t. Where is it?” Nigel asked again.

Beth silently pointed at her dresser in the other end of the room. On top was Adam’s card.

“Thank you, Brianna.” Nigel said, taking the card before making his way back to his Adam.

“Beth! My name is Beth!” Beth yelled out after him.

Nigel ignored her and walked back to where he had left his darling.

“Here you go gorgeous.” Nigel said and handed Adam his card.

A big smile broke out on Adam’s face and Nigel would kill to get to see that smile again.

“Thank you, Nigel!” Adam said taking the card.

“No problem, darling. Now about that date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
